Dr. Eggman
|-|Eggman= |-|Classic Eggman= |-|Adventure Eggman= |-|Equip with Egg Wizard= |-|Equip with Time Eater= Summary Dr. Ivo Robotnik (ドクター・ロボトニック Dokutā Robotonikku?, lit. "Doctor Robotnik") better known by the alias Dr. Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン Dokutā Egguman?) is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He's a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic. This large scientist with an IQ of 300 dreams of dominating the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building incredible armies by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor is somehow always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. Power and Stats Key: Eggman | With Gadgets | Egg Wizard | Time Eater Tier: 9-B | 7-B, 5-C with ARK, 4-A with Final Egg Blaster | 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Eggman Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Verse) Classification: Human, Scientist Powers and Abilities: |-|By Himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Technological Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Robot Creation, Amusement Park Manipulation (Built itself.) |-|With Gadgets= Mind Control (With Wisp Energy.), Flight (With Jetpack and Eggmobile.), Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Energy Projection (Via Laser Gun.), Weather Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (With Chaos Emeralds.), Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Summoning, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol.), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm.), Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet and Ring of Life.), Healing (With the Replenisher, Health Roots, Health Seeds, Antidotes, and Health Leaves.), Eggman gets all color powers which include: Gravity Manipulation (With Indigo Asteroid.), Earthquake Generation (With Gray Quake.), Black Hole Manipulation (With Violet Void.), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Shield and Red Burst.), Electricity Manipulation (Via Ivory Lightning.), Explosion Manipulation (Via Black Bombs.), Land Exposure (Via Yellow Drill.), Shokwave Stomp (Via Blue Cube.), Flight (Via Green Hover, Magenta Rythm and Crismson Eagle.) |-|Egg Wizard= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mecha Physiology, Large Size (Type 0), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Lava Generation, Healing, Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Energy Projection, Magic, Homing Attack, Fusionism, Summoning |-|Time Eater= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Physiology, Large Size (Type 0), Energy Projection, Space-Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Flight, Lava Generation, Homing Attack, Existence Erasure, Time Destruction, Time Compression, Time Reduction, Time Travel, Time Portal Creation, Space-Time Rift, Time Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Distortion, Space-Time Slicing, Space-Time Attacks Attack Potency: Wall Level (Capable of destroying a solid ice wall.) | At least City Level, likely higher (Able to fight with Modern Sonic.), At least Moon Level with ARK (Capable of blowing up most of the moon.), Multi-Solar System Level with Final Egg Blaster (Was capable of one-shotting multiple stars in 1 blast.) | Low Multiversal+ Level (Was stated to merge both Sonic's and Blaze's universes.) | At least Low Multiversal+ Level (Destroyed the space-time continuum, Eggman describes it as a power he never has been able to master. Time Eater was also capable of bringing back unexistant timelines.) Speed: Unknown, Likely Peak Human | At least MFTL+ | Infinite (Can move and fight after space time is destroyed.) | Infinite (Same as Egg Wizard.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class | City Class, Unknown with ARK and Final Egg Blaster | Low Multiversal+ | At least Low Multiversal+ Durability: Wall Level | City Level | Low Multiversal+ Level | At least Low Multiversal+ Level Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Standard melee range | Hundreds of Meters to Thousands of Kilometers, depending on his gadget | Low Multiversal+ | Low Multiversal+ Intelligence: Genius (Has an IQ of 300.) | Supergenius (Its pilots are skilled supergeniuses.) | Mindless (Completely mindless without someone to control it.) Weaknesses: Immature and short-tempered, sometimes lacks common sense. | None Notable. | Its very own core after being perfected. Note: Check here for other Eggman creations. Others Standard Equipment: Lots of gadgets and robots, Wisps, ARK, Death Egg, Final Egg Blaster, Egg Wizard, and Time Eater. Notable Attacks/Technique: None Notable. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Verse Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Bosses Category:Technopaths Category:Pilots Category:Console Games Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Technology Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Fear Manipulators Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users